Is This The Image Of Beauty?
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Love can come at the most inconvienient times. For Bakura, he MIGHT actually settle down at last. Maybe. AU ON HIATUS. It is being rewritten because I cringe every time I look at this thing.
1. First Images

**Is This The Image Of Beauty?**

This is a story with Bakura and my OC Rebecca Tracey. Marik and my other OC, Rebecca's twin brother Alan Tracey, along with other characters, will be involved too but it mainly centres around Bakura and Rebecca. BakuraxOC. Lisa-May, if you please?

Lisa: "Oh?" *swishes her tails around* "Sure!" *takes deep breath* "The Yu-Gi-Oh characters don't belong to LilyRoseTheDreamer. But her OCs belong to her, including me, Lisa-May The Fox."

Thank you Lisa. Beware; if you try to copy or steal my characters, then you will be devoured by evil monstrosities in the Shadow Realm. In other words...4Kids!

Bakura: "Damn straight!"

Now enjoy!

* * *

**First Images.**

The two faced each other down the alleyway.

Marik seemed to be reading his face and body language, trying to judge for himself whether Bakura was trustworthy.

Bakura seemed to be waiting for an attack, clutching the Millennium Ring in one pale hand, while it glinted brightly in a faint sunbeam.

Finally, Marik said something.

"Are you any good at duelling?"

Bakura put his hands up, the Ring back around his neck faster than Marik could blink.

"One of the best!" he chuckled, smirking arrogantly as he crossed his arms and leant back casually against the cracked concrete.

"Good." Marik narrowed his purple eyes slightly but relaxed his body posture too. "I'll give you the Millennium Rod, but only once you duel for me and do as I tell you to win all three God Cards."

Bakura chuckled. "I take it you are not good enough to do it yourself then?"

Marik scowled as Bakura grinned inwardly.

He had this boy figured out. Despite the fact that the mortal fool was trying to manipulate HIM, he had no idea that Bakura, King of Thieves, saw right through his every move and was one step ahead of him. Like always.

Sudden footsteps interrupted his brooding and the two males glanced up warily to see who was coming their way.

It turned out to be an innocent girl, no more than sixteen by the looks of it, maybe younger. She was passing on through, obviously to take a shortcut, and was fiddling with a necklace made of diamond, crystal and silver.

But that was not what attracted their attention to her.

What drew Bakura's attention to her was the fact that she seemed to be radiating such a strong and light energy. It was like her very soul inside her was alight.

However, that was not the only reason he stared.

He watched her walk closer intently because she was unimaginably beautiful.

Her innocence seemed to grant her that beauty. The way her soft, golden-brown hair curled in just the right way around her youthful, slender face, hanging halfway down her back. The way her slim body appeared to move with an unconscious grace.

And the way her earthly green eyes were locked onto him and Marik.

Bakura pushed himself off the wall as she halted in front of them.

The girl bowed politely.

"Excuse me please. May I pass?"

Her voice was so soft and gentle that it even moved Bakura.

Glancing uncertainly at Marik, Bakura answered, "Sure." and moved aside for her. Marik repeated the action.

The young lady nodded and bowed again.

"Thank you very much." She said politely and started off again.

Bakura stared after her, agitated for a few moments. He couldn't really recall these odd feelings in his stomach, like it was doing flip-flops somehow.

He then found his answer. Or at least, he thought he did.

"Hm. Pretty cute huh? Maybe once I win the tournament and get the three God Cards, I'll take her out someplace nice. Or maybe not." Marik turned away, fiddling with his motorbike.

Yes, that was it. He just physically desired her that was all. Quickly dismissing her from his slightly frazzled mind, he turned back to the situation at hand.

Just as they were starting to discuss the highlights of defeating the Pharaoh, the air was split with a terrified female scream.

* * *

Hey guys! So what did you think?

Bakura: I thought you described me perfectly!

Thank you Bakura! *smiles*

Lisa May: Can I be in it?

No. You're in the story Parody Of The Games: Sonic Zeroes.

Lisa: Really?! Awesome!

Mephiles: Am **I **in it?

No.

Mephiles: AWWW!

Whatever. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I **NEED **THEM! Thanks for reading.


	2. The Image Of Courage

**The Image Of Courage.**

Well, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Dude, this story is really inspiring! I've been thinking about pairing this guy off for a while so hopefully the romance will turn out goooood.

Lisa: Yeah because I want to sit and read it with chocolates.

Marik: Only wimpy girls do that!

Lisa: Oh really? So what did I walk into the other day, the room where I saw a certain blond guy weeping over a love movie while eating LOADS of chocolate?

Marik: Umm...I have no idea what you're talking about.

Charlie: Sure.

Shut up all of you!

(Crickets chirp)

Good. Now here's that next chapter.

* * *

Bakura and Marik remained frozen for a short period of time, wondering what the hell was going on.

Bakura's mind wandered back to the girl and he felt strangely concerned for her welfare. Was it her?

That question was answered in the form of the girl running back the way she had come. Behind her were two fully-grown men, one of them crying out to her, "Come on princess! Just one quick kiss and you'll be left alone!"

Bakura snarled, making Marik jump. If there was one thing even HE wouldn't tolerate, it was men trying to take advantage of helpless female. And it was obvious they wanted to go further.

Marik frowned. "Just what they think they're playing at?"

Bakura didn't say anything as he and Marik were knocked aside by the two thugs.

The girl disappeared out of the alleyway and after a moment's hesitation, Bakura and Marik pelted after the three mortals, an unspoken act of agreement to rescue the girl.

As they rounded the corner, they picked out the men stopping on the edge of the pavement as the girl, in her panic, ran straight out into the road.

A squeal of brakes.

Bakura knew he only had seconds.

He threw himself towards her and knocked her out of the way.

The two of them rolled to a halt in the gutter as the red car skidded to a stop.

For a moment, the two people lay there, Bakura on top of the girl, staring at each other with wide eyes.

Then Bakura flung himself off her and started to shout at her.

"What the heck possessed you to jump in front of a car?!"

Marik quietly "detained" the men in the background with the Millennium Rod. The police caught them a few seconds later. People stared and surrounded the scene.

The girl stood up, shivering. "I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me! Please...forgive my stupidity."

She bowed towards him again, obviously thanking him for saving her life.

"Yeah well...you could have been killed, foolish girl!"

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Rebecca Tracey."

"Rebecca?" He pondered over the name. "That's very...nice."

"Thank you! May I know your name?" Rebecca tilted her head, curiosity in her sparkling eyes.

"Bakura." Bakura said roughly, turning his head away a little.

"That is a nice name Bakura-chan." Rebecca replied happily, smiling at the pale boy.

"Hmph."

Then there was a sharp gust of wind and a blonde boy was standing in between them, shaking Rebecca.

"Twin sis! Are you alright?! Oh god, what happened, why were those creeps chasing ya?"

Rebecca smiled patiently at her twin. "Please Alan...I am fine now, thanks to Bakura-chan and his friend Marik-san."

A chill settled over Bakura.

**"How in the blazes did she know Marik's name? Is she...?"**

Alan turned to him, abruptly ending his thoughts.

"Yeah, we're psychic. We have all the forms of psychic power. Ya know, telekinesis, mind-reading, seeing the future, blah blah. But thanks man. For my sister."

Bakura nodded dumbly as Marik hurried over.

"Hi I'm-"

"Yeah we know, Marik. Did you get the bitches that tried to hurt my twin?"

"Er...yeah." Marik looked shocked.

"He's psychic. And so is she." Bakura muttered aside to him.

"Oh...cool!" Marik cried and he asked to Alan; "Can you predict if I'm gonna get that new part I want for my motorbike?"

He looked extremely cheerful.

Bakura face palmed.


	3. The Image Of Mystery

**Image of Mystery.**

Well, hopefully, you liked the first two chapters. So here is the third chapter.

Bakura: I was a hero in the last chapter! Normally I'm the one causing the accidents!

Charlie: Hell yeah. I almost died because the kettle went out of whack! Your fault by the way.

Bakura: And I already apologised!

Rebecca: Oh please can we not fight? I do not like it when you do that...

Ross: Yeah...shut it.

Can I get on with the chapter?!

(More crickets)

Right. Presenting Chapter 3!

* * *

Bakura studied the apartment as the twins led the way through the door.

It was exceptionally well-furnished and definitely modern and expensive, judging by the giant flat-screen TV and leather sofas.

The floor was a light beech and the colours were very neutral-cream with one wall a dark-green.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Rebecca turned to them both. "I will make some tea."

Marik was gawping at the big windows that practically made up one wall, overlooking the sea in Domino Harbour.

"Hey, just for the record, thanks AGAIN for saving my sister. She...tends to get mixed up in crap like that."

Marik snapped out of it.

"No way, the pleasure was all ours!"

Alan settled down on the couch and gestured to them to sit also. As they did, Alan regarded them with his sea blue eyes.

"So tell me, how did you both find the Millennium Items you're both holding?"

Both of them jumped.

"Oh Ra..." muttered Bakura.

"I know who you are." Alan said mildly. "And so do the rest of us."

"Who do you mean by the "rest of us" then?" Bakura challenged.

Alan sighed. "Dude, for a five thousand year old spirit, you're not clever are ya? I mean the Guardians."

"Who?" Marik asked, his face blank.

"Can't tell ya."

"What?" Bakura frowned, playing with a frayed edge on his pants.

"Because the time is not right yet."

Rebecca entered the room, carefully carrying a tray.

"I am sorry. I know that it must frustrate you both. But it is vital that you know later. Forgive us."

She set the tea down in front of the two guys and they accepted with thanks.

"Nice place." Marik said awkwardly and Alan grinned.

"Nah, we just rent it sometimes."

"Thank you for saying Marik-san! You are very kind!" Rebecca smiled and again, Bakura felt his stomach contract.

"How is Ryou-chan?" Rebecca questioned innocently and Bakura was startled out of staring at her.

"Uuh...don't know. We don't really talk."

"Well you've got to! Otherwise you'll never get the stuff you wanna do done!" Alan shot back frankly.

"Oh." Bakura felt confused and slightly lost. He'd barely known these two for five minutes and yet they appeared to be a big part of his destiny later on.

Wow, the gods were confusing him.

"Well, we've gotta go. Thanks for the tea." Marik drained his cup and the twins nodded.

"Of course." Rebecca led the way to the light wooden door. "Take care Bakura-chan and Marik-san."

"Yeah." Bakura looked at her, disconcerted by the fact that she was telling him to be careful, especially as she knew what he was.

"Cool." Marik waved, then pulled his companion out into the hall.

As they made their way downstairs to the foyer, both were silent.

Marik's mind was on his motorbike and whether it was still where he'd left it.

Bakura was thinking about the twins. Especially her.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

It seemed that there was much mystery surrounding Rebecca.

She was veiled in the unknown.

And he wanted to know MORE.

He resolved to see her again. And ask her what the hell was going on.

"We're back my baby!" Marik sang as he threw himself on his beloved bike.

Freak...

Bakura shook his head before returning to the matter at hand.

"Marik Ishtar, we need a plan."

"Well it just so happens that I've got one!"

"Oh goodie." Bakura rolled his eyes. For someone who was supposedly "evil", he acted very much like a child.

Marik started to talk of this "brilliant" plan and Bakura committed himself to listening. After all, it might just be good.

* * *

Well? Please review and my fancharacters won't get you.

Lisa May: I might.

Sure. Hope it was alright!


	4. False Images

**False Images.**

Seeing as though no one is reading my stories (sobs), I might just give up and not do anymore for a while. I won't be on here so often anyway because of school and A Levels. I REALLY would like some reviews. Remember, you can tell me how I can improve. And whether you enjoyed them or not. With that in mind, here is chapter four.

* * *

It had been simple really.

All he'd had to do was to get his host injured so he could "discovered" by Marik. They would, "by chance", stumble upon Yugi's little friends. Then Marik could worm his way into the group and gain their trust. Which they dispensed to random strangers all too easily.

But really, Namu?!

He sounded like that massive killer whale from Sea World!

But no matter. That part was done and dusted now.

He was travelling in the worn taxi that would take him and Yugi's old fool for a grandfather to the inner-city hospital.

His thought trailed off as he stared broodingly at the cracked leather.

Maybe he'd refrain from taking his soul.

Maybe.

The nurses at the hospital fussed over his host Ryou Bakura, like they would a five year old child, while he reclined in the Ring and watched over the proceeding, hissing as a stout woman pushed a sharp drip needle into his hikari's arm.

Disgusting.

Bakura wanted to kill her, but refrained from doing so, knowing that her death would cause all sorts of problems. For some reason, he distracted himself by comparing Ryou to Rebecca instead!

The whole charade was ridiculous. Here he was, an ancient thief, musing about a boy and a girl.

Both of whom were innocent and sparkled with their own natural light. Something he didn't have a cat in hell's chance of being.

It vaguely disappointed him. Not for long.

As he lay in his soul room on his stomach, watching Ryou Bakura sleep merely for something to do a few nights later, the room changed.

Bakura leapt up, staring as his familiar surroundings evaporated and swirled, layers, colours and textures merging to become one large area of turquoises and blues, with pale white smoke floating around his knees.

And as he suspected, that annoying Egyptian boy appeared, flying down towards him, letting his feet be covered like a blanket as he landed.

"What now?" Bakura muttered, turning impatiently towards his comrade.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to tell you that defeating the Pharaoh by myself isn't working. Are you still keeping your end of the bargain?"

Violet eyes scrutinised him shrewdly.

"Well of course. But it's going to take me a lot of convincing to prove that you're going to make this whole fiasco work."

Marik looked insulted, flipping a stray piece of platinum blonde hair out of his face.

"Well excuse me Princess!" he replied hotly, causing Bakura to glare in annoyance at the fact that he was being referred to as a helpless female.

"You'd better find a way to get into this tournament soon, binky boy."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find a way."

"And then you can help me win the three Egyptian God cards."

Bakura actually threw back his head and laughed manically.

Marik didn't flinch but just gazed steadily at the spirit.

"Oh I will. But I expect payment at the end."

"You'll get the Millennium Rod." Marik smirked. "And soon our plan will be complete!"

The tanned boy started to laugh as well, his mad cackling decreasing as he began to float away and dissolve into many particles. "Remember, I'm watching you Bakura!"

Bakura snorted when Marik had gone. It sounded like a terrible horror movie.

The movements of Yugi's grandfather drew his gaze down to his host, who appeared to be tossing about a bit. The old man was obviously worried.

Sighing, Bakura dove in and took control. As Ryou opened his eyes, Bakura took his place and the eyes changed shape.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were never going to wake up! How are you feeling?" The elderly man's voice was kind and wise.

Bakura assumed the posture of his host, despite Ryou asking him nervously what was going on.

"Where am I?" Bakura took on Ryou's soft voice, peering shyly out of the bangs that covered his pale face.

"You're in hospital Bakura! You got hurt, remember?"

"Oh yes!" Bakura pretended to agree, nodding placidly. He then swung his body round so his legs were dangling off the side of the bed.

"What are you doing? You need your rest!" Mr Motou cried and Bakura rose, towering over him.

"Foolish old man, I am not Ryou Bakura." He stated, smirking. The Ring's powers activated and the old man's horror-filled face slackened as he slumped to the floor.

Ryou cried out, upset for Yugi's grandfather.

Bakura ignored him. Like always.

*****************************************************

Later, after frightening the crap out of a girl and her buddies and getting the right information, he found himself strolling in a graveyard, peering cautiously around. It was covered in silvery fog, winding around every broken grave. Darkness interlude every so often, beckoning to its master.

Bakura leered. He would have sent that stupid girl to the Shadow Realm, but that would have been a waste of time. But she had given him valuable information about the whereabouts of some duellists. And stealing that other human's DuelDisk had been too easy.

And fun.

He tensed immediately as he registered three idiots wearing goofy costumes looming out of the darkness, moaning like they were ill.

"What's this?" he asked quizzically, his eyes big with curiosity. He actually looked normal for once.

"Oh you'll find out!" a slow muffled voice chuckled gruffly and the burliest of the group threw himself at Bakura.

**"Quite unwise really."** Thought the spirit as he thrust the man's arm behind his back and pulling off the mask.

He was rather plain (Well, to Bakura anyway) with short black hair and narrow brown eyes.

It looked like he was going to have to challenge them to a card game, giving how they were babbling on about it. Hm. He should put a slight twist on the proceedings.

As he picked up the six locator cards, he felt triumphant. Now he could get to the location of the finals and meet up with Marik.

He paused, wondering if he'd have chance to find Rebecca before the finals.

Bakura should his snowy head, sighing. He was cutting it fine as it was.

The spirit spared a glance at the three soulless mortals sprawled on the dusty ground of the graveyard and made his way to the exit, watching the shadows move playfully around his trainers.

Time to go.

******************************************************

"We'd better go too." Alan passed the remote to his sister, who set it carefully on the coffee table.

"Yay! Can we come?" Their best friends and members of the Guardian bundled into the room, packed, multi-coloured suitcases at the ready.

"You may as well, seeing as though you are packed." Replied and the assembled people cheered.

Rebecca wandered to the window as they all filed out. Alan hesitated, but Rebecca motioned for him to go on.

"Bakura-chan, you will know all soon. I promise." Rebecca murmured, fixing her gentle gaze onto the clear ocean waves.

"Soon."

* * *

So, did you like? PLEASE review and I'll try and put up chapter five soon!

Bakura: I'm the main character! You've GOT to review!

Lily: Yeah! DO IT!

xxxx


	5. The Image Of Innocence

**The Image of Innocence.**

Hey there! I can update again today, so here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

* * *

By the time Bakura arrived at the secret location for the Finals, he felt like going straight into his soul room for a nap. But he couldn't, for there was his goal to meet.

Slowly he moved towards the entrance. As he got closer, he could make out the voice of Marik Ishtar, inquiring casually as to the whereabouts of Ryou. He felt that would be the perfect time to proceed into the stadium.

"Look, someone's coming this way!" cried another voice as Bakura assumed the looks and posture of Ryou Bakura.

"Bakura!" shouted Honda as Bakura entered.

"Eh, what happened? You're supposed to be in hospital! And why'd ya have a DuelDisk?" Jounichi went over quickly, followed by Honda. Mai, Anzu, Serenity, Otogi and Yugi, shock registering on their faces.

"Well, I managed to win six locator cards." Bakura replied quietly, smiling.

"Eeeh?!" Everyone else was stunned.

Except Marik Ishtar of course.

The Egyptian boy looked incredibly smug. Obviously he thought things were going well.

"I'm alright everyone, really!" Bakura said shyly, keeping up the facade, his white hand moving upwards to pat his hair self-consciously. Then he saw a shadow emerging from the other side of the arena.

"Oh my, there seems to be another fellow coming."

As they moved their heads to get a good view, Bakura smirked.

Things were going pretty well at this period of time.

Marik stole a glance in Bakura's direction for a moment before setting his sights on his older adopted brother Rishid. Rishid was masquerading as Marik so everyone would be taken in by Marik's "Namu" story.

Rolling his mahogany eyes, Bakura glanced flippantly in the opposite direction.

He froze.

Heading towards the other finalists were the twins Rebecca and Alan, one of which was holding six locator cards. It looked like they had brought along a mob. But, in reality, they were probably the other Guardians.

Dust clouded upwards as the big group halted inside the well-lit arena. Bakura couldn't believe what his senses were telling him.

"Rebecca?" he muttered, drawing near the pretty girl. Rebecca's focus slid to him.

"Hello Bakura-chan."

"Yo, what's up?" Alan clapped him on the back. Bakura surprised himself by not killing him.

"How did you get through?" he asked in disbelief.

"Aw come on! Tournament rules didn't state how many finalists there could be!" A young boy with nut-brown hair and caramel eyes that swirled with a hint of bronze flew forward.

He was rather peculiar because he was literally flying.

"Fermat come down!" called a tanned light blonde girl, laughing as she caught his leg.

"Sorry Elyon." Fermat said sheepishly, landing in the dust. He then realised that everyone on the far side of the clearing was staring at him.

"Heh...I built these little wings myself! You like?"

Fermat stretched out his arms, revealing the small bracelets with small white feathers sticking out of them. He had a similar layout on his metallic headband and anklets. The small wings activated once more, pinging out to the sides as the teen took flight again.

"He never really stays on the ground." Elyon shook her head, then a smile played on her lips as her aqua eyes softened.

"But that's one of the reasons I go out with him." She admitted cheerfully.

"Rather you than me!" a black-haired female teased, holding hands with a pale raven-haired boy, who was quite tall, towering over everyone else. He grinned down at her.

"Hush Tin Tin. You'll make Fermat sound uncool."

"Yeah, everyone knows I'm the coolest nerd in the WORLD!" Fermat spread his eyes out wide.

"Sure." Tin Tin replied, rolling her warm brown eyes.

"Hey, by the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Alan cried and began to point out their friends before Bakura had a chance to protest.

"Fermat, Tin Tin, Elyon and Todd you know already. But then there's Ross."

He pointed to a tall boy with turquoise eyes and dark forest green hair, who nodded without interest.

"Icestar."

A cat girl waved at him. Yes, she was an anthropomorphic cat with ice-blue fur and glittering navy eyes. Her pointed ears twitched as she chatted happily to Ross, who wasn't even listening anymore.

"Altgos."

The sandy brown anthropomorphic hedgehog glanced round at his name and winked, crystal blue eyes staring at Bakura. Bakura could barely digest the information that these creatures even existed in front of him.

"Danielle."

"Hi there!" called a human girl with cropped sepia hair and playful cyan eyes that darted around, taking in the size of the arena.

"Luna."

"Hello!" answered an anthropomorphic wolf with stormy grey eyes and sleek silver fur, with patches of white blended in, giving her an ethereal appearance, almost like the moon itself. She certainly lived up to her cosmic name.

"And Mephiles."

A hedgehog glared at Bakura with lime green eyes before relaxing and staring up at the night sky, his midnight purple coat mixed with a hint of black blending perfectly with the night.

"So now you've met our motley and unusual crew. There'll be plenty of time for mingling later, right dude?" Alan addressed Kaiba for this last statement.

Kaiba stood blatantly dumbstruck for about half a minute before swiftly returning to his senses.

"Yes yes, there will be." He answered haughtily, obviously abashed. He then turned and strode smartly off.

"Ha." Jounichi stuck out a hand to Alan. "I love it when he gets embarrassed by others. Katsuya Jounichi."

"Alan Tracey!" Alan shook the outstretched hand heartily, grinning cheekily.

"I'm Yugi Motou and these are my other friends Anzu, Serenity, Honda, Otogi, Mai and Namu." The short wacky-haired boy introduced himself and the others politely.

"That guy up there is Marik Ishtar. He's a massive jerk." Jounichi pointed out, glowering at the bald cloaked man standing patiently by himself.

Rebecca felt sorry for him, knowing perfectly well who he really was. She didn't say so though. Not yet.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Rebecca Tracey." she replied, bowing slightly. "I am Alan's twin."

"Huh? But you don't look anything alike!" Honda blurted out stupidly.

"We get that a lot." Alan stated calmly.

"Well, what are we slouching around here for?" shouted Jounichi.

"Let's go now!" cried Honda, desperate to watch a few card games.

"Are we doing the finals here?" Danielle questioned, raising an eyebrow at the dust swirling.

Why was it so windy anyway?

"Cool, a blimp!" yelled Otogi over the roar of the grinding engines.

"Get on then!" Mokuba Kaiba proclaimed proudly, gesturing grandly with one arm.

**"Always knows what to do."** thought Yugi as he climbed up the stairway that had descended to the floor for their feet to gain access.

**"This is insane."** Bakura's mind echoed as he followed, vaguely aware of the guards arguing with the non-finalists. It was soon sorted by Seto Kaiba.

After everyone had settled in happily, support groups included, and after a mysterious late arrival, the massive blimp was lifted away into the fluffy clouds. Rebecca slipped silently out to the top of the grey bulk, which was exposed to the elements. She gripped the top of a railing and closed her eyes, the wind tugging playfully at her hair. It was beautiful up in the sky.

Bakura lounged against the lift door watching her, observing the little movements she did in response to her surroundings. For some bizarre reason, he liked spying on her. She was a fascinating girl. He quietly moved her and stood stiffly next to her.

"Hello Bakura-chan." Rebecca beamed, verdant orbs flickering to him.

He liked that too. The name had a special quality to it, especially when Rebecca rolled it off her tongue.

"It is lovely up here, is it not?"

Bakura gave a non-committal grunt.

Rebecca giggled. "I forgot, you have not flown before have you? Do you like it Bakura-chan?"

Bakura chose his words with care. "It's...new. And pretty cool." He wanted her to see him enjoy this flight.

Rebecca seemed pleased with his confession. "Oh good."

He appeared to have made her happy. Good. The old tomb robber stole a look at the innocent girl beside him. Well, he was still as young as he had been when he'd died. Which had been pretty young.

"Bakura-chan, have you ever had funny dreams when you are asleep?"

"As in funny weird or funny ha-ha?"

"Funny weird." Rebecca laughed at his satirical way of describing things.

"Sometimes." Bakura shrugged. "Never really paid much attention to them." Then without realising it he carried on to say, "Except for the nightmares."

They both froze for a space of a minute.

Rebecca observed the spirit tentatively. "B-Bakura-chan?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Forget it."

Rebecca looked faintly disappointed. Perhaps she had wanted to lend a sympathetic ear?

Bakura swivelled and paced away, leaving the hazel-haired female by herself once more.

* * *

So? You guys like? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. ^^


	6. The Image of Desperation

**The Image of Desperation.**

Wow! Next chapter up! I NEED reviews for this one! I'll change the genres if you like. Enjoy!

* * *

The balls in the contraption spun faster before his eyes. Back in his day, nothing ever spun like that. Unless you were in a sandstorm.

"And the first duellist is number six, Ryou Bakura!"

Bakura laughed with slight shock. Everyone peered over at him and he covered up his mistake quickly.

"I'm just surprised to find myself first, sorry." Bakura told the truth but covered himself with Ryou's personality to keep him hidden.

"Duellist number two is Yugi Motou!"

**"Perfect..."** thought Bakura, glancing at the smaller foe. He wasn't as small as he had been a moment ago, so it meant that the Pharaoh was in the boy's place.

Striding towards the elevator, both spirits settled inside to muse upon their predicaments.

**"I KNOW that's the spirit of the Millennium Ring. I'll just have to find out when I get there."** The Nameless Pharaoh pondered, wondering what magic had assisted in his return.

Bakura faced away from the other, refusing to look at him directly.

**"The king of Egypt is not foolish. He probably knows perfectly well that it's me. I'll just have to give him a fight to DIE for up in the clouds."**

Stepping out of the elevator and finding their positions on the platform was very easy and in no time at all, the duel was on.

"My move!" Bakura drew. He thought of poker.

Yami shuffled his cards in his hands and thought of his bed in his soul room.

Both were confident that they could succeed.

Marik stood among the other spectators, ready to boss and tell Bakura exactly what was needed.

"I play Earl of Demise in attack mode!"

The zombie-like creature cackled as it sprang to life on the field.

The Nameless Pharaoh was seemingly nonplussed at his choice for the first move.

Marik grinned and somehow popped up beside him. Bakura snorted.

_"Having a nice stay in my host's mind?"_

Marik smiled cheekily. _"Yeah, room service is excellent. Nice move by the way. Fool him by acting all weak and all."_

Bakura nodded sagely. _"That was the whole point."_

Marik remained where he was for a while as the Pharaoh played his move.

"I summon Alpha Knight in defense mode!"

And so the match went on, both forming a strategy in their minds as they played. The Pharaoh seemed to be growing frustrated, for they were constantly locked in a stalemate struggle. As 'Yami' knocked his opponent's monster and magic cards OFF, Bakura would take out just as many of Yami's. It was akin to something of a well-played chess match.

Then Bakura hit upon a trump card. A new strategy began to form.

"I summon a creature from your worst nightmare! Dark Necrofear!"

A swirl of emptiness spun around, gradually giving flesh to a blue alien-type monster, with fathomless onyx eyes. A wooden baby puppet doll hung lifelessly in its arms, chattering madly, giving anyone who looked directly at it the chills.

Next, Bakura played out the next stage.

"Then I activate a trap card, Dark Sanctuary! When Dark Necrofear is on the field, you'll be thrown into hell itself!"

Everyone looked around in horror as the darkness of the cloudy night was beaten down by hazy red, dotted with nightmarish eyes staring unblinkingly at their guests. Spirits moaned as they flew around, eyeless faces blindly going straight through the Duel Monsters on the field. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt his hikari squeak and shiver fearfully. Rebecca was looking nervous too, despite the fact that this wasn't real. Bakura flinched for a moment, then composed himself.

**"Oh if only it was."** Bakura thought gleefully. **"Then you'd have something to scream about Pharaoh!"**

"Enough of this Bakura!" The Pharaoh shouted, swelling up with important fury and gesturing grandly, almost throwing away one of his cards.

So he still thought he was a king? Cocky berk...

"As long as Dark Sanctuary is in play, the haunting ghosts of this netherworld will possess one of your monsters. Take your pick fool, it won't be easy!"

The Pharaoh glared mutinously from the other side.

Mephiles tilted his head one way. "He's got a really dark deck, hasn't he? It definitely spells out his personality."

And so the battle continued. The Pharaoh seemingly suffered from that last blow. His monsters kept attacking him and some of his trap cards didn't work when Dark Sanctuary was in play either.

_"We've got him cornered!"_ shrieked Marik right down Bakura's ear, dancing with victory already.

_"I'm TRYING to play a children's card game, so pipe down you idiot! I need all of my concentration to play something like this!"_ Bakura hissed angrily, swatting at him impatiently.

The Nameless Pharaoh seemed to be losing focus, his royal purple eyes glazing over slightly. But what he was actually doing was speaking to his hikari, Yugi. They got along like a house on fire.

Him and Ryou on the other hand...

Suddenly, the Pharaoh's body language became purposeful and controlled. He placed a slim hand on a card in his deck and took a deep breath. Yugi nodded his reassurance. Yami flipped the card over and his eyes widened with delight. By now, Dark Sanctuary had been taken off the field, due to Dark Necrofear being destroyed. And what the Pharaoh had didn't look too good from where Bakura was standing.

"I summon the almighty Osiris the Sky Dragon!"

Oh crap.

"What?!" Bakura cried, but it was lost in the roar as the wind picked up speed. Light dazzled his vision and he flung an arm on to his face.

Leathery wings burst out from the card, beating up and down to lever the serpentine body out too. It coiled its way round the blimp, then roared its challenge in Bakura's face.

"Oh for Ra's sake." Bakura snorted as he stopped himself from being blown away.

Marik was beside him in a moment, spewing facts about the card. Bakura tuned himself out and tried to think clearly. It wasn't a nice situation. No cards left in his hands. No monsters on his field.

"I can't lose now! I've come too far!" he growled.

_"I have a back-up plan!"_ Marik yelled happily.

_"What?"_ Bakura whipped his head round , snarling.

A buzz of the elevator doors and Rishid was strolling towards the congregation like he was taking a morning walk. Yami, who just been about to finish Bakura off, froze and turned to greet this late entrant, almost as if he had sensed something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rishid said in a deep voice.

"Looks like that's his greeting." noted Ross sarcastically.

"What's he doing here Jou?" Serenity's head tilted upwards to gaze worriedly at her honey-haired older brother.

"Don't know sis." Jou moved near her protectively.

"What are you doing here Marik?" Yami's voice boomed over the blimp engine as everyone else (apart from the Guardians of course) scowled at Rishid, who gazed placidly back.

"I am in control of the boy now."

And he held up the Millennium Rod, glinting with the movement of the light on its gold surface.

_"WHAT?!"_ Bakura snapped, fully turning to Marik this time.

_"If Ryou is in control, the Pharaoh can't possibly hurt a mere mortal who is also his FRIEND."_ Marik winked and Bakura cracked an understanding smirk.

"If Ryou is here, you won't be able to attack him. He'll be too injured to cope." Rishid remarked slowly, amber eyes locked with the Pharaoh.

"But doesn't the spirit of the Millennium Ring control Ryou?!" Honda yelled in bewilderment.

"I now have control of him too."

There was a storm of outrage from the people gathered. Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. All she could do was let this play out, for this was part of the future for Bakura...

Alan growled. Even though he already knew this had been about to happen, it still didn't make it right!

_"You have to relinquish your hold on the kid in order to win!"_ Marik cried impatiently and Bakura rolled eyes made of milk chocolate.

_"Fine."_

A multicoloured flash dazzled everyone for a split second. Ryou fell to his knees, clutching his arm, as he was released from his prison and into the arms of cruel destiny.

* * *

Well, hope you like this! I enjoyed writing this chap! Review!


	7. The Image of Guilt

**The Image Of Guilt.**

Next one up! I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh...

* * *

Where the hell was he?! Why had he been released from his soul room? One minute he had been sulking in there, letting Bakura get on with whatever, the next moment out on a duelling field in a lot of pain!

Things just weren't going his way...

"Where am I? W-what happened to my arm?" Ryou peeled back the short sleeve of his shirt, exposing more of the blood-stained bandage.

"Ryou!"

"Bakura!" Anzu cried out amongst spectators.

"Ryou-chan!" A girl he vaguely knew called his name too.

"Ryou!" The Pharaoh started to rush forward, asking if he was alright.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stop there. If you come into contact with your opponent, you'll be disqualified." The official overseeing the procedure held out a hand to halt him and Yami clenched his teeth.

Ryou knew that the Pharaoh had an important task to do. He knew that much from Bakura. And it definitely included the Battle City Tournament. If that was the case, then he couldn't let Yugi or his spirit be taken out. He stared up at Yami, his weary eyes ordering him not to come any closer, while crying out in pain.

"Yugi, it hurts!"

Why he was addressing Yugi was impossible to tell.

"I'll make this easy for you Motou. Finish him off."

Kaiba crossed his arms and frowned. Obviously he wanted to quit this duel soon for moving on to the next one. Yami looked torn. Ryou grimaced. Jou shouted and swore at Kaiba and the official and got dragged off the arena by Honda and Otogi.

**"Working pretty well I'd say."** Marik nodded his happily as Rishid disappeared back inside.** "What you looking at?"**

Bakura had been staring at Rebecca's anguished face, feeling a knot evolving in his stomach. Quickly swivelling away, Bakura replied for him to mind his own his business and towered behind Ryou threateningly with his partner-in-crime.

**"The Pharaoh would never DARE to attack now!"** Bakura said smugly grinned like a Cheshire cat.

**"Unless he doesn't want to lose the duel."** Marik pointed out, a toothy smirk showing itself.

Bakura growled and spied his hikari shivering.

"I don't feel well! I want to go home! Please!" Ryou seemed to be pleading directly to Bakura.

Dark eyes watched him, his thoughts unfathomable. Guilt crashed though him like waves on a small rock and he wondered for the first time what he was playing at. He never involved Ryou like this...

Alan watched him carefully and Rebecca clasped her hands together, praying for this part of the vision to be true.

And what if the Pharaoh decided to go ahead and finish him? He still needed Ryou. He didn't want to lose this boy.

**"Marik, I must step in. I still need Ryou Bakura and I can't stand by!"**

Marik sneered.

The Ring glowed fiercely and surrounded Bakura as he fought against his desire to smack Marik in the face. Crackling with energy, Bakura transferred back into Ryou, causing Marik to lose focus and return to his part of the Ring with a yell.

"I'm back!" Bakura called mockingly across to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh seemed slightly relieved, as this made his decision a whole lot easier.

A whisper of gratitude broke from his hikari's side of the link and Bakura returned with;

"No problem."

Maybe that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Osiris, attack with Sky Attack!" The Pharaoh's voice was commanding and powerful.

The heat of the attack rushed towards the spirit standing boldly opposite and Rebecca restrained her cry of anxiety.

"I'll be back Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled defiantly just before he was hit by a pulsing white ball of boiling energy. Instead of screaming, he continued to laugh like a lunatic before everything went black for both him and Ryou. Their shared body fell with a thud and the last of their life points drained away. The Pharaoh broke away from the rest and ran straight for Ryou, calling his name as he helped him to sit up.

"Ryou!" Serenity hurried forward, leading the others to him.

"Hi..." Ryou' eyes opened a tiny bit and he struggled to raise his head. "W-where am I?"

"You're with us now. Among friends." The Pharaoh replied quietly.

Ryou smiled a little.

"Here. I'll carry him." Honda turned round in a gesture for them to haul Ryou on to his back. He grunted as Ryou was carefully placed on. "There you go buddy."

As everyone moved away, the Pharaoh stood alone, upset and guilt-stricken. Battles hurt. A lot.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and please review! Thanks!


	8. The Image Of Strength

**The Image of Strength.**

Phew! I've FINALLY managed to put up this chapter! It took forever I know and for that I'm really sorry. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in it. They belong to the guy who made them. Whose name I can't remember. However I DO own my fancharacters, so no stealing! Enjoy!

* * *

As Ryou was laid to rest on a comfortable bed, everyone crowded in, anxious to see what was happening. Yugi's sharp eyes spotted something peculiar immediately.

"The Millennium Ring! It's gone!"

Faces peered over spikes of tri-coloured hair and perceived it to be true.

"Where could it have gone?" Ross asked warily.

"Who knows? Someone could've taken it." Otogi shrugged.

"Or he could be off on one of his little wanders again…" The Pharaoh glanced sideways at his little aibou. Yugi shrugged hopelessly.

"At least the spirit's not bothering Ryou for the time being."

"He could have been defeated!" shouted Jou happily and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Not that easy moron." Honda got up, followed by Serenity, Mai, Jou and Yugi. The Guardians seemed to want to go to their rooms as well.

"Anzu aren't you coming?" Mai looked quizzically at her.

"You guys go. I'll stay and watch Ryou." Anzu answered patiently, hands folded in her lap.

"Okay." Jounouchi was satisfied and everyone left to find and badger a certain CEO.

As Anzu turned back to the sleeping white-haired boy, her eyes took on a curious blank gaze. Laughter was heard all over the room as she raised the Millennium Ring from its hiding place, Marik pulling her strings. His laughter escaped from her lips, making her sound unnatural. Marik still had control over Anzu it seemed.

From her room, Isis Ishtar heard the unnatural sound from the constant visions flashing though her brain and visibly blanched.

"Oh brother, what have you become?"

* * *

Rebecca crept stealthily along the darkened corridor, listening intently for any approaching footsteps. She had left her brother to sleep, for this was a task she felt she must do alone. Pausing outside the door, she placed a hand on the cold handle and slipped quietly inside. Anzu had gone off to bed, leaving Ryou to rest. Rebecca roved the room for a moment before realising with a heavy heart that the Millennium Ring wasn't in here with Ryou. She crossed the room of pale greens and blues to gaze up at the stars. She needed to see Bakura so badly…

Thinking about him made her smile and she had no clue why. These feelings were very new to her. Knowing her only chance of greeting Bakura lay with Anzu, for the strong-spirited girl wielded it through no fault of her own, Rebecca hurried out again, only stopping to close the door silently behind her. Then she darted fleetingly up the corridor in the direction of Anzu's room using her senses and another strange power as her guide. The necklace to be precise.

The sixteen year old had acquired it when she was born, granting her access to a number of powers others couldn't gain. And yet nobody apart from the other Guardians knew…

Suddenly Rebecca halted at the right door, her heart quickening with excitement. Bakura was right behind this door! She felt it…

Pulling the steel frame open, she crept through like before. Calling her powers, she slipped into the realm of invisibility with ease, crossing over to the desk at the other end of the room at the same time. Gold glowed softly before her eyes as she gently touched the warm material. She felt Bakura's life force all over it, like a sunbeam weaving its melting magic over ice cold snow.

"Bakura-chan…" whispered the young girl and she pressed it to her chest. Five seconds later she was transported into the Ring. With a thump, Rebecca landed firmly on to a floor made of thick dust and grey concrete. Shivering she picked herself up, gazing quietly up and down the corridor. Closing her eyes she let herself be led to Bakura's soul room by the necklace alone. Where the room was in sight, Rebecca relaxed, letting the necklace fall back down to her neckline. Eager fingers grasped the wooden doorknob to the plain ebony door and turned. Candles greeted her as she stepped forth, letting the door swing noiselessly shut behind her. Green eyes travelled the length of the otherwise dark room, littered with jewels and pictures, before coming to rest on the person she had been hunting for.

"Bakura-chan!" Rebecca whispered joyfully, carefully stepping over the various items to reach the yami. Bakura lay unconscious on a smallish bed with plain cotton sheets and an empty white duvet and pillow set. His breathing was slightly shallow and there were dark circles under his angular eyes, however he appeared to be unharmed. As the teen said his name once more, mahogany eyes twitched and fluttered into existence.

"What…?" His head came slowly round and his tired eyes widened as they found Rebecca.

"Hello Bakura-chan!" Rebecca smiled at him. It was like this girl was his guardian angel. Or possibly a stalker.

"You…found me?" Bakura started to manoeuvre himself into an upright position but the girl insisted that he rest.

"You have been through a painful ordeal."

Maybe it was a cruel dream, torturing the thief to make him feel discomfort.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rebecca asked worriedly. "Ryou-chan is unwell too."

"What?! Really?!" Bakura seemed agitated. He felt slightly sick.

"Gomenasai Bakura-chan, but it seems that your Ring and Ryou-chan have been separated."

Bakura growled. "Who did that?"

Rebecca knew. But she would not say, for she didn't want him to make himself even more ill. "I cannot say. I could be anyone."

Bakura sighed. "So much for that plan…" he muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

Bakura found himself giving his first genuine smile in five thousand years to this girl. She never gave up did she?

"Tired but I'll live. Uh…how are you?"

Rebecca looked as surprised as he felt. "Arigato Bakura-chan! I am fine."

Bakura was strangely relieved. "Good."

An awkward silence hung for about two minutes, then it was broken by Bakura getting up and heading to one of his many jewel-encrusted knives and swords which were placed carefully on crevices embedded in the walls. Sliding a ruby- hilted sword out, Bakura took a well-practised position in the middle of the floor.

"Bakura-chan, you are too tired." Rebecca had a firm set to her chin and her forest eyes were glittering in determination.

"I'm bored." Bakura remarked casually, brushing off her concern. "Do you fight?"

He gestured to the sword he held and the girl nodded, her eyes fixed knowingly on him.

"But I will not. I would risk driving you to the edge of collapse."

Bakura raised a snowy eyebrow. Her - defeat him? Impossible! And yet…

"I'm curious. Go on. I'm far sturdier than you take credit for."

Rebecca giggled and Bakura pretended to be offended, turning his back on her.

"How rude! I totally can kick your behind!"

He then realised he was acting like a five year old boy as Rebecca's giggling increased.

"Hmph."

"Please Bakura-chan, come back to bed…I would hate it if you became ill." She unleashed the full force of her beautiful emerald eyes and Bakura reeled back, his mouth open like an idiot at a medieval fair.

"Uuuh…okay."

He was about to move when he realised that this female had done something no one else had achieved. She had made him give in. And almost without argument. Shock coursed through him. But he clambered back without comment as the exertion of the last five minutes came crashing down on his shoulders.

Rebecca smoothed out the corners as she smiled.

"I will leave you to your rest Bakura-chan."

Her voice had a soft melody to it and Bakura nodded heavily.

"'Kay…"

He was asleep before she had moved.

* * *

Okay, done! Let me know what you guys think!


	9. The Image of Change

**The Image of Change.**

This is for Cayannamon, who has been loyal from the beginning! Thank you lovely!

* * *

Bakura awoke panting after what seemed like eternity. That dream never stopped haunting him, only, this time Rebecca had joined his parents in the making of the Millennium Items, screaming, clawing at thin air…

Bakura clutched his white locks, dark eyes locked on the door to his room. He knew that Ryou didn't have the Ring anymore. But then, who did?

A touch and it all became clear.

Oh. Marik Ishtar.

At least, it FELT like him. But, there was a difference. Bakira's spine let a chill caress it as he registered the darkest energy he had sensed since HIM. Had Marik let himself go at last?

Even this dark torrent felt…strange. Like it was being manipulated and controlled.

What the hell was going on out there?

* * *

Everyone stood stock still, taking in the tall, lean yet muscular stranger before them. One minute, Jou had been battling the man they had assumed was Marik (the Guardians had watched with a quiet knowing). Then it had been revealed, by the means of a fake Winged Dragon of Ra card and some flashy blue lightning from the real Ra, that the real Marik had been the boy they'd known as 'Namu'. His older brother Rishid had fainted, losing the protective spell he'd placed to keep Marik from losing to his darkness.

It had been in vain.

And now the demon entity that inhabited the body alongside Marik was standing quietly, taking in his surroundings with bright lavender eyes that had no pupils. The Pharaoh stood protectively near Jou and the prone form of Rishid, glaring warily at the newcomer.

Rebecca and Alan smiled in greeting.

Footsteps echoed on metal as the man with platinum blonde hair that stuck up in a disarray of spikes moved closer to the three males in the middle of the sleek deck.

"Whoever you are, stay away!" The Pharaoh boomed. "This man has no reason to incur your wrath!" He pointed at Rishid.

The stranger stopped short and cocked his tanned face to one side.

"For years, he has kept me hidden in chambers of pitch black, tortured by nothingness and suffocating fear. He slipped up once through no fault of his own." The voice that emitted from him was quiet and undemanding as he strode closer. The Pharaoh tensed as he walked serenely past.

"And yet, this 'incurred wrath' you speak of…"

He knelt down calmly and touched Rishid's cheek with a feather light hand.

"…I have none to give."

His dark hand glowed a soft inky indigo that seemed to wrap round his hand like a loyal snake, which faded as Rishid stirred, his fingers twitching.

"He will be fine."

Getting up, Marik's yami (for there was no other way to describe him) retreated and let Rishid sit up in his personal space, blinking dazed and distracted.

"Master Marik?"

"He is not available at the moment." the yami replied. "However, I am willing to take his place. You may all know me as Malik."

He inclined his head patiently at Rishid, who glared angrily at him as he rose.

"Get out of Master Marik, you swine!"

Malik didn't react, just stared at him impassively. "I can understand your rage hikari's brother. But I am not here to hurt anyone this time."

"Likely story." Rishid spat, quite a different man from the one he had been a mere few seconds ago.

"What's going on?" Jou cried in impatience, getting up as well. "Ya know him or somethin'?"

"If I may Rishid, I will explain." Malik seemed to seek permission from the older man, who just nodded and strode fuming past to join his adopted sister who was hovering anxiously behind everyone else.

"Isis." Malik nodded to her, then sat before everyone and drew up his knees, as if defending himself from accusation.

"I am Malik, born to no one, created by all the hatred, fear and pain that my hikari felt towards his father."

**"So he IS a yami!" **the Pharaoh muttered to Yugi.

"I resided in his mind for ten years, as Rishid kept me inside after sensing my presence. Only once did he fail. As I was released, yet again as Marik hated his father, the outside world drove me insane and mad with fear. I was threatened by the boy's father and I reacted in the only way I knew and thought was best at the time. I seized the Millennium Rod and sent his father to the Shadow Realm. Then it all became night again."

Malik held up the Millennium Rod.

"I have become bonded to this Item since that day and our soul rooms reside here. Like your Puzzle Pharaoh."

Yami unconsciously placed a hand on the triangular Item.

"I have also become accustomed to seeing the world through my little one's eyes. He acts out of his own will and the darkness that I am." Malik's lavender eyes roved over each person, studying their reactions. There was no bitterness in his tone. "I promise each of you that no harm will come to you, nor will I harm the Ishtar family. I have learnt thy lesson." He quoted Shakespearean at the end, smiling wryly.

"How do we know we can trust ya?" Jou challenged the yami and Malik gazed seriously at the honey blonde boy.

"Because I have given my word. I do not break oaths Katsuya Jounouchi."

"And that's good enough for us!" Alan said cheerfully, breaking the silent, sombre atmosphere as he strode forward to stick out his hand. "Alan Tracey!"

Malik stood with a grin and took it firmly. "Malik, always at your call of need. And now I must see Ryou Bakura and Thief Bakura. My young Marik took something that he should not have."

He held up the golden Ring and created a path as everyone moved to let him sweep through to the elevator.

* * *

Phew! ¬¬ Another chapter sorted. It takes forever! Lol.


	10. The Image of Power

**The Image of Power.**

Sorry for the long wait! Lots of things have been happening. So…on with the tale.

* * *

Yugi hurried to keep with Malik as the yami walked with urgency to Ryou's room.

"So…got any cool powers?" Yugi asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation and jumped as Malik inclined his head towards him.

"I can heal and influence darkness. People coming to attack will often find themselves diverted, not knowing the reason for attacking in the first place. I would explain more but we have arrived and there is no time to waste."

The others topped as Malik paused before the turquoise steel door leading to Ryou's room. With a click, it opened and everyone crowded after Malik.

"Young one, you are being reunited with your hikari."

"Young one? Bakura's five thousand years old!" Elyon burst out, blushing as Malik looked at her piercingly with lavender eyes.

"Yes, but I am older."

And on-one knew quite what to say to that.

The tanned male placed the Ring carefully around Ryou's neck and it glinted briefly, its light turning the pillow gold.

"He is too weak to make an appearance." Rebecca noted and Fermat stretched.

"Well, we may as well stay here for a while. I'm gonna go grab some stuff."

Elyon went with him as they exited holding hands. Malik stepped away too.

"I must leave too. The darkness I so despise, yet live on, needs to be channelled to other details."

Just as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

"That guy speaks in riddles." Honda shook his head.

"This is just so much to take in!" Anzu chimed in, blue eyes scanning Ryou's neck warily.

"I for one know this a load of bull!" Seto Kaiba snapped and stormed out, Mokuba dogging his heels faithfully.

"Ah shaddup Kaiba!" Jou yelled, getting riled. Serenity pulled him away to the window.

Yugi yawned. "I might as well zonk out for a while. Wake us up if the ship starts to crash."

He left too and Rebecca and Anzu sat by Ryou's bedside together, Anzu talking animatedly.

Alan sighed and contacted Rebecca. He wanted to ask her something anyway. Rebecca knew she couldn't have kept her night out a secret from her twin.

"Had fun with Bakura?" His voice wasn't angry though, just teasing.

"Yes." Rebecca blushed and Alan crowed, his voice echoing in her mind.

"Holy milkshake sticks, you're in LOVE!"

Rebecca shook her head fiercely. "No, I am NOT!"

Alan smiled at her panic. "Ya might not think you are now, but you wait, you'll totally realise your luurve."

Rebecca shook her head again, her normally soft cream complexion a brilliant red. Alan dropped it with a smug grin and immediately challenged the returning Fermat (who was carrying loads of board games) to a game of chess. Some gathered to watch eagerly as there was nothing else to do until the next duel. Malik wandered in five minutes later to witness his first ever chess game and Rebecca caught a glimpse of Rishid in his mind.

"So he went to visit him again…" Rebecca pondered quietly.

Malik had never seen such a tactical, yet thought-provoking and whimsical game. It made him want to join in.

"Can I take a turn after you?" he asked Alan politely and the lemon-haired boy nodded.

"Hey, why not?"

A few seconds later, Fermat check-mated him. Alan just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm crap at chess anyway." he said with a wink as Malik took his place. "You want to watch him. He's the best chess player there is."

Malik smiled calmly. "I'll bear that in mind."

Fermat smirked in confidence.

But, after a few meagre minutes of chess play, Malik won. Fermat gaped at the chess pieces for a while and then shook Malik's hand.

"That was excellent! I've never seen anyone do it that way before, but it seems to be effective. Hmm…you've given me a few tips." Fermat beamed. "Thanks!"

"It was a pleasure."

Rebecca felt so glad that everyone (well, mostly everyone) was getting along. Worry took its place however as she put a tender hand on Ryou's pale one.

"Please be better soon Bakura-chan. We need you." She thought sadly.

* * *

Okay! This is just a filler chapter but it's done! Next chapter will see interaction between Ryou and Bakura, and Yugi and Atem. Hope you'll enjoy it. And please review!


	11. The Image of Kindness

**The Image of Kindness.**

This is the long-awaited Ryou and Bakura chapter! Let's see Ryou's input in all this, shall we?

Ryou: Yay, it's my turn now!

Bakura: Hey, it's MY story.

Shut up and do the disclaimer Bakura.

Bakura: Grr…this author does not own the cast of Yu-Gi- Oh (thank god) but she DOES own her fancharacters.

On with the show!

* * *

Anzu sighed, being rather melancholy as she gazed restlessly out at the passing clouds.

"I wish Ryou and his 'other me' would wake up soon." she said.

"Yes…" Rebecca answered uncertainly. "What are they doing in there I wonder?" she added inwardly.

Inside the ancient Millennium Ring, an equally ancient spirit of a devious tomb robber slept soundly on his plain quilted bed. Nobody was around to disturb him in this glowing crypt.

Well, except for Ryou Bakura. But he was currently lying low in his soul room. He had no idea what had recently happened. After all, didn't Bakura say to him once that he didn't find him important? And yet he had willingly stepped in to save the scared snowy-pale boy on that cold and dark Duel decking.

Ryou would never get Bakura.

"I wish you were here Amane." He muttered, gazing around at the clean tidiness, at the oak writing desk in the corner. "You would probably help me understand him…"

Should he stay here or go and find the spirit to demand answers? He'd been pondering over that question all this time. He wanted to make a decision but he'd never been very good at doing that. The pale lilac walls of his room seemed to highlight the foreboding shadows that crept up them in a sinister manner. Ryou shuddered – he'd never liked the dark as a child. Getting up from his crouched half-frozen position on the soft white carpet, he crossed over to the writing desk and picked out a yo-yo from one of the wooden drawers. He often played with this when he was bored or trying to make a decision. Right now, he was both.

Bounce up and down.

"Hmm…I sure know how to keep myself occupied." thought Ryou wryly.

The white-haired light to Bakura's darkness played with the small purple yo-yo, flexing the string deftly between his fingers and watching happily as the yo-yo scraped the floor and lit up in a whirl of colour. Come to think of it, everyone seemed to assume that Bakura was cruel to him. That had never been the case. Bakura had never really bothered with him and Ryou hadn't minded, not knowing what was going on half of the time anyway. Now however… he wanted to get closer to Bakura. As in actually walking up to the heavy door that guarded Bakura's mysterious room and going inside to talk to the robber.

Ryou suddenly snapped into a decision, throwing the yo-yo on to his comfortable bed and hurrying to his light yew door in one stride.

"I'm going to see the spirit!" he exclaimed in his mind excitedly and with a bit of trepidation. "Here I go!"

Bakura moaned in his slumber, turning over and burying his fluffy head under the pillow. Ryou stood staring in apprehension. Really, he didn't look so bad…

Cautiously, the boy took another step closer and approached the robber. He didn't want to wake him up after all.

"What do you want?"

Crap.

Maybe he was dreaming though. Curiosity got the better of Ryou and he stepped closer.

"Landlord, why won't you answer me?"

Double crap.

"Uhh…I wanted to see you."

Bakura pulled his heavy head out and stared with messy spikes and tired eyes framed with dark circles.

"Let me guess, you've come to demand your body back."

Ryou was taken aback. He'd never thought of asking for his body back for himself, although now that he'd mentioned it, that would be nice.

"No, I didn't come for that. I wanted to ask why you saved me back their in that duel. Why?"

Bakura sat up slowly and rubbed his thin face with one pale hand.

"Will you leave if I tell you?"

"Sure!" Ryou answered brightly and Bakura felt the urge to smack himself. He picked up a few grains of sand from the jewel-encrusted and sand-infested stone floor and rubbed the rough material between his fingers.

"Well, I didn't see the sense in you dying. I needed you to continue being my vessel, so that I could continue with my plans. Although I'm starting to wonder if I want to…" Bakura muttered that last part and suddenly glowered at Ryou.

"There, happy now?" His face flickered in the candlelight.

Ryou seemed lost for words. "So, you think…I'm important?"

Bakura rolled his dark eyes. "Yeah."

Ryou became very happy. "I feel great now! I mean, I thought you hated me!"

"When did I ever say THAT?" Bakura's eyes widened.

Ryou laughed nervously. "It's not what you said, it's…how you said it, I guess."

Bakura shook his head. "I'd only hate you if you'd done something to me."

Ryou reminded himself to never get on the wrong side of Bakura. He smiled at the robber, who was going back to sleep, the candles threatening to go out.

"You're very kind you know."

Bakura jerked himself up again. Kind – him? Normally they didn't get together in the same sentence.

"I mean, in a rough sort of way."

Okay, this boy was definitely weird.

"I'll go now. And thanks again for helping me."

With one last parting smile, Ryou left the dark chamber. Bakura sank back and put his white arms behind his head. He grinned.

Funny, but his room didn't seem as dark anymore.

* * *

Well, did you like? Please review everyone!

Bakura: "Yeah, I'm not getting paid for this, you know!


	12. The Image of Danger

**The Image of Danger.**

Okay, here's the next chapter! Things start heating up, with a bit of mystery and danger in this one. Hope you all enjoy!

Bakura: They will.

Why?

Bakura: Because I'M in it.

*sweatdrop*

* * *

Night had well and truly fallen on the inhabitants of the blimp. The stars twinkled and glittered in their thousands, like a small army protecting the world, and the kind moon's gentle rays bathed the normally dark and foreboding metallic grey of the blimp with a soft milky glow, almost as if the white sphere was stroking every surface it touched. Everybody had retired to their beds, save Rebecca and Anzu, who watched over Ryou (and Bakura). Rebecca had fallen asleep on Anzu's shoulder, causing her to smile at the humble girl. She'd only just met her, but she had a feeling that they were going to be great friends. Then again, she felt that way with everyone.

Everything radiated peace and tranquillity. Not for long.

* * *

The yami stared up at the ceiling of his blimp bedroom as he lay on the bed, blonde locks sprawled outwards and the black under-shirt he'd chosen for himself rumpled and creased. He had no idea how long it would be before his hikari chose to make his escape. But with Rishid running around, it probably wouldn't be too long. His thoughts were cut off abruptly by a tickling sensation in the back of his mind, which quickly turned to a sharp pinprick. Marik seemed to be pushing the point.

"Hmm…you've acted quicker than I expected, Marik." the practically full-grown man stated before clutching his head in agony and writhing on to the neutral floor as the pain became unbearable.

"No, stop this! I know this is not you!" Malik pleaded with the boy who seemed hell-bent on getting out. If he did…the consequences would be severe.

"LET ME OUT!" yelled Marik, sounding like a petulant child, when in reality, he was more dangerous than the others had realised.

At least, that was Malik's opinion. Feeling his control slipping, he made one desperate bid to gain help. Lifting his slightly muscular right arm, the Millennium Rod glowing violently in his hand, he slammed it into the carpet, drilling a hole into the level below and causing a giant golden shockwave to reverberate throughout the blimp.

Then the dark half succumbed to the "light".

* * *

Jounouchi rolled out of his haven of rest and landed heavily on the floor of his room, which he shared with Honda and Otogi. They fell on top of him, winding the honey-blonde.

"OW!"

"Sorry, but what's going on?"

"Did you hear that?" yelled Otogi stupidly, still half-asleep.

"Well, no crapping way Sherlock." Jou replied sarcastically, escaping the pile and heading for the door.

"Serenity! Mai!" he cried for the two girls up the corridor.

The two females came running round a sharp corner.

"Onii-chan, are you okay? I'm scared!" Serenity sniffled into his pyjama shirt.

"It's okay, it's probably just turbulence." Honda tried to reassure her.

Yugi and Mephiles came hurtling down the corridor, panting and looking anxious.

"Is everyone alright?" Yugi asked fearfully as Seto and Mokuba, followed by Luna and Icestar hurried up to them. Mephiles embraced Luna immediately.

"We're okay Yug." Jou insisted. "Where's Anzu?"

"I'm over here!" the person in question shouted as the brown-haired dancer bounded over to join the group. Rebecca and Alan came trotting after her.

"Eh, what happened?" Mokuba wondered, glancing up at his elder brother.

"Probably just a glitch in the system." Kaiba dismissed the situation immediately. "Now I want everyone back to their living quarters or I'll have you disqualified. Actually…Tracey, Sunday, you're both disqualified."

Fermat and Alan stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Why?" yelled Alan, getting narked by this turn of events.

"Because there's too many of us in this damn tournament, THAT'S why. Now just shut up and go back to bed." Kaiba snorted in contempt. Fermat and Alan felt crushed.

"Don't bother with that if I were you."

The entire group swivelled to stare out Marik, who stood rather statue-like in front of them, smirking slightly.

"Damn, he got loose." Ross muttered, glaring angrily at the boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Mai ventured, looking slightly freaked by this bizarre boy.

"You fool! Now that I have you all here, I can dispose of each of you!" Marik cackled, making Jou growl.

"Over my dead body."

Swinging his fist out, he punched Marik straight in the jaw, sending the tanned boy reeling back and feeling his throbbing jaw with shock.

"You actually hurt me! God, why're you all so blind?" Marik cried in annoyance at the fact that they weren't bowing down in fear before him. "You should be doing that to your precious Pharaoh, not me!"

Anzu jumped out in front of the startled Pharaoh, spreading her slim arms out protectively.

"You're wrong! He'd never do anything to hurt you!"

"That's what you think!" Marik shot back.

"Master Marik!"

"Brother!"

Rishid and Isis appeared in their line of sight.

"Oh great, they're gonna ground me." Marik jeered as he raised his Rod and pointed it at them. Rishid stood in front of Isis like a shield.

"Marik, this isn't you, I know it! Just…put the Millennium Rod down and we can…talk about this." Isis calmly tried to convince her young brother to see sense, her cyan eyes sparkling with hurt. For a brief moment, Marik's face crumpled and he seemed to want comfort and salvation. It broke Isis' heart. Then his youthful face twisted.

"Nah, you're not the boss of me anymore."

Then, with a sweep of the Rod, he blasted his siblings down the corridor, where they fell lifelessly to the ground, identical horror-stricken expressions painted on their brown faces.

"Rishid, Isis!" Malik cried anxiously in his dark soul room.

An orb of light smacked into Marik's back and he stumbled, turning round to see Ross looming ominously over him, his turquoise eyes now glowing a brilliant white.

"You're finished brat."

Marik instinctively brought up the Rod as Ross aimed another orb and deflected the attack with it, causing it to smash through the wall.

"Everyone get out! This is going to turn nasty." The Pharaoh commanded as he and Mephiles took a defensive stance.

"YOU'RE fighting him too?" Mai asked in mock-surprise. "And here was lil' old me thinking all you could do was play card games."

"That's not all I'm good for. Why do you think I have this?" The Pharaoh held up the Millennium Puzzle with a grin of confidence.

"We're not going anywhere Yugi! We're your friends and we're sticking with you." Anzu shouted and the Pharaoh sighed sadly as Danielle and Luna took their places beside him.

"Not this time. Please, just move."

Anzu stared for a second before her cerulean eyes began to water. "Fine."

"It's for the best." Otogi assured her as everyone began to hurriedly escape up the well-lit corridor.

"Bring it on Marik." Mephiles taunted and the blonde kid across from him sneered.

Malik sat in his soul room in agony.

* * *

Was this chapter okay? I hope that my fan characters weren't too Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu for you. Please review.


End file.
